Not Everything is Always as it Seems
by Things-One-and-Two
Summary: Josie and Victoria, Will and ELizabeth's twin daughters, are complete opposites. Josie is a total tomboy and Victoria is the perfect wife for an officer. What will happen when they face their parents' largest secret?
1. New Beginnings

**Authors' Notes: I was so happy; I had the story up, had finally gotten the notes done, and I remembered I had forgotten a disclaimer! Ugh...So, then I come back to write a disclaimer, and realize I can't without removing the story. So I remove the story when I remember I didn't save my conversation with my cousin that I was going to take our authors' notes for. So now I'm stuck with nothing. Life is great, isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin', me cousin owns nothin', and I don't think a soul on Fanfiction DOES own something. Josephine, Victoria, and anything you do not recognize from the movie is Lizzy's (my cousin) and mine.**

**Since I deleted my conversation, I forgot the quote my dear cousin gave me. So, I pick my own:**

**Quote: "Weddings? I love weddings! DRINKS ALL AROUND!"**

**The ironic thing is, it completely fits this chapter.**

**Oh, and by the way:**

**MJ (Which is me) will talk in bold. I am also known as Thing-One when I review.**

_Lizzy _**(Which is my cousin) **_will talk in italics. _**She is known as Thing-Two when she reviews.**

**So without much further ado:**

**Not Everything is as It Seems**

**By: Things-One-and-Two**

**Chapter One**

**New Adventures**

The Turner cottage was full of laughter and merriment for tomorrow Victoria Turner would be wed to Commodore Edward Gillette, son of the late Commodore Gillette. The Turner twins were energetically discussing the wedding in their bedroom while making sure Victoria's wedding dress fit properly.

"I can't believe you are getting married tomorrow!" Josephine Turner was saying to her twin sister.

"I know, but Edward is such a dear," Victoria sighed melodramatically, a huge smile spread across her ivory face, that lit up her clear, light brown eyes. "I don't think I could be completely happy, though, unless I knew you'd be well married, too. You know, John Norrington has been making eyes at you for a while you know."

Josephine rolled her deep brown eyes, "Then he can keep them to himself or give them to that pansy, Abigail Stuart." She told Victoria, while making a face as she said "Abigail Stuart" as if it pained her to speak of the name.

"Josie!" Victoria admonished as she swung around to confront her sister, swinging her blonde curls with her, "Abigail is such a sweetheart! You just dislike her because she does not share your obsession with pirates and adventure. I mean; can you really blame her?"

Josephine used all the self-control she could muster not to strangle her sister. "Abigail has no sense in anything except fashion and boys. How can you blame me?" she said, half mocking her sister, whom took no notice of this. They then started to Victoria into her corset.

"I believe you do have an interest in boys," Victoria teased.

"Do not!" Josephine declared adamantly.

"What about Samuel?" Victoria countered.

"Sam and I are just friends," Josephine told her sister feeling, exasperated. "How many times have I told you that?"

"I don't recall," Victoria admitted. "But not enough to make me believe you," she added slyly.

With that Josephine tightened the laces of the corset as hard as she could.

"OUCH!" Victoria choked, "Stop…Please…"

"What do you say?"

"You and Samuel are just friends," Victoria wheezed out in defeat. Josephine eased the laces, as an amused grin lit her radiant face, tanned from being outside without her hat.

"Now you see reason," Josephine said triumphantly, grinning broadly as Victoria shot her a look. Josephine merely continued the laborious and tedious task of lacing up the rest of the corset. The two girls hurried to get the dress on. It took many tries, as the corset required was so small. "Why must you insist on wearing a corset? I don't…" Josephine told Victoria in frustration as she tugged on the laces with all her might, again, trying to lace up the corset.

"Because…I…don't…mind…OUCH!…besides…it's…only…for…a…little—oh, be careful!—while…" Victoria gasped.

Josephine rolled her eyes and continued to lace up the horrid contraption.

(Divider)

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe Victoria's getting married!" Elizabeth Turner exclaimed happily to her husband, William Turner, as she fixed two cups of British Tea. She quickly wandered around the small kitchen, grabbing this and that, and talking rather fast as she went. Will caught on quickly:

"Elizabeth, sit down," he smiled, motioning for her to take the seat across from him at the worn, wooden table scarred and chipped from many years of use. Very reluctantly, she sat passing Will a cup of tea. "Now tell me, is something bothering you?"

Elizabeth hesitated, deciding it was the right time to pour a bit of sugar into her cup. "It's just Josie…I'm worried about her," She told him, grabbing a spoon and stirring her tea. She couldn't look up into those caring, loving eyes she knew were looking down at her.

"Why are you worried?" Will asked patiently, stirring his own tea.

"Because…well, because…because she seems to get more adventurous every day; she never stops talking about pirates! I want to tell her so badly, Will…but you know Father," she sighed looking up at him, and, much to her surprise, he smiled at her.

"I wish I could tell her, too. Both of them," he told her.

"I've never _seen_ someone so interested in pirates, or the sea, for that matter!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as her bell-like laughter softly rang throughout the kitchen.

"I have."

"Who?" She asked him curiously.

He chuckled softly, "_You_! I remember you_ always_ wondered what it would be like to meet a pirate. Though it didn't seem like it, I'm sure you enjoyed our 'trip' with Captain Sparrow…"

He was talking half in code. It was decided, long ago, when Josephine had first showed an interest in pirates and Victoria a great dislike for them, to keep Will and Elizabeth's adventure with the infamous Jack Sparrow a secret. They didn't like lying to their daughters, but felt it was the only way to keep them safe. Besides, the Governor left them with no other choice. Although they did not like to admit it, they knew that they were somewhat dependent on him because according to him, "a blacksmith's pay could not possibly afford to have the Governor's granddaughters be respectable in society." So, they half-heartedly agreed for him to pay for Josephine's and Victoria's education and he insisted on providing an allowance for their clothes since, "being the Governor's granddaughters, they must dress the part."

Elizabeth laughed, "I would have had my life not have been threatened the entire time!"

Will nodded with a small smile, running his index finger along the thin white scar on his left hand. He shuddered, remembering it all too clearly. "We need to talk," he began.

"About what, love?" Elizabeth was staring at him curiously.

"Captain Sparrow sent word that if I wanted, I could _temporarily_—" he put a lot of emphasis on that word "—join his crew. He's after this ship—the _Vengeance_, I think—and he said he could use an extra hand." He paused, giving her time to think before he eagerly added, "It won't be that long—six months, a year at the greatest."

"No, Will, it's fine…but what do you think we should tell the girls this time?" She asked, frowning as she thought it over again.

Will grinned at the thought of him at sea again, but after her second comment, frowned, deep in thought. After a few moments, he finally spoke, "What if we told them I was going out on business again?"

"That may just work," Elizabeth smiled; she stood up and took her cup over to the washbasin, and then turned to face him. She walked over to him as he got to his feet. "Just promise me you'll be careful…"

"Don't worry, I will," he told her honestly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug. He kissed the top of her golden hair gently, and as he laid his chin on top of her head, he whispered, "I promise…"

(Divider)

Josephine lay awake that night mulling over her sister's wedding. She hoped it would all go well for he sister's sake—she could care less about Edward. The British Navy was such a mockery; all those pretty boys in powdered wigs! She preferred roguish pirates because they were at least manly.

_I guess Victoria is starting her own adventure_, Josephine thought as she turned on her side, gazing out the window. The night sky was dappled with dazzling stars, as the shinning moon soared upward. Unfortunately the window did not give her a view of the sea she loved. _I wonder when mine will be…Hopefully something more exciting than marriage!_

(Divider)

Victoria Turner's wedding to Commodore Edward J. Gillette was one of the grandest ever seen in Port Royal. The fort was decorated in splendor—Hibiscus and colorful Tiger Lilies filled crystal glass vases, white silk and lace hung from the walls, and many chairs lined up, a white piece of cotton, cut in a long rectangle acted as the aisle. The Caribbean weather was perfect for this joyous occasion with a topaz sky and a claming breeze.

All of the higher class were dressed in their finest—women in rather large skirts with equally large hats, men dressed in their military uniforms, seeing as how must of the higher class were in the military.

Victoria's wedding gown made her look like an angel. It was a long-sleeved white dress, with gold embroidery at the edge of the sleeves, around the elegant neck cut in the latest fashion, and lining the bottom of her skirt. Her deep brown hair was swept in a bun, a few stubborn curls tucked hastily behind her ears, showing off her gorgeous light brown eyes.

Josephine, as the made of honor, wore a dress of a delicate pink, the color of a rose, and was even forced to wear a corset! The dress was simple, yet elegant enough. It flowed effortlessly, and was decorated with a small amount of darker pink embroidery. The rest of Victoria's childhood friends, including her nemesis Abigail Stuart, wore identical dresses.

The wedding went on, and it went on wonderfully. Elizabeth sat in a seat of honor, crying as she watched her daughter get married. Will held her hand as he, too, watched proudly.

Josephine had found it pretty, the wedding, the reception, though it was incredibly long! She found herself counting down the minutes until she could rid herself of that itchy dress and that damn corset. This wedding would be talked about for months afterwards!

After the wedding, however, the Turner cottage was not a merry place. Everyone missed Victoria, especially Josephine. She had lost her friend, her sister, her confident, but somehow she cheered everyone up slightly by noting that Victoria would not live far away at all and daily visits could occur once the honeymoon was over.

The next day was a day of rest for those who were involved in the wedding. The day after was a day that brought despair for Josephine. She learned that her father would be leaving for Port Avery at the end of the week for business. First Victoria, now Father!

The house would immediately feel empty upon his departure, though Victoria promised she would visit as much as she could. Then, of course, there were her childhood friends Samuel Parker (who lived just across the lane) and Richard Smith, who worked at the naval stables.

Josephine tried to spend as much time with her father as she could, often joining him in the blacksmith's shop. He began to teach her basics on sword fighting, and rather enjoyed her company since it was usually just himself and his lazy apprentice at the shop.

"Good, Josie," Will complimented her one afternoon during one of their "lessons", "but watch your feet." He took a step and swung his sword. Josephine blocked it with hers, and took a step to her left, Will's right. She swung her wooden sword—they had learned that she should most likely start with one after the first time she had dropped it and sliced Will's arm while doing so—and made contact with Will's body.

"Ha!" She grinned triumphantly, "I got you!"

"Oh, I let you do that," Will smiled, sheathing his sword.

"I'm so sure," Josephine grinned, putting her "sword" away as well.

"C'mon, you're mother's making shepherd's pie for supper," Will told her, putting away the last of his supplies as he did.

"Hungry, Father?" Josephine laughed.

"Starving…"

And so it had went, each day Josephine would accompany Will to the shop, he would let her beat him in a sword fight, and then they would return home for supper when it got late. By the end of the week, Josephine had gotten quite good, quite fast. She was able to perform with a real cutlass. She enjoyed the time she spent with her father, but, much to her dismay, it ended…

"G'bye, Father," Josephine heard herself saying that Saturday.

"G'bye, Josie," Will smiled, pulling his daughter into a hug. She looked up at him, having a mental battle with her own emotions.

"Edward and Victoria send their fare-wells as well," she told him pulling away. "I think I'll…I'll go visit with Richard and Sam…" She said, though not wanting to leave, she didn't want her father to witness the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Wait," Will reached into his canvas sack and pulled out a long, thin box. "I made it especially for you…"

Josephine opened the box to find a cutlass, a real cutlass, inside. Its hilt was decorated with gold filigree; a "J" was spelled in small rubies. The folded steel was crafted to perfection; it shone brilliantly in the summer sun.

"It's beautiful," Josephine smiled, admiring the cutlass.

"Just promise me you'll use it for practice and not on your sister," Will smiled. Josephine laughed.

"Ruin my fun…"

"Josephine!" Elizabeth admonished.

"Only joking, Mother," Josephine smiled. "Well, I'll be off. I love you, Father. Be careful!" She made her way towards the stables, not to far from the docks, as eager as a child to show off her cutlass, but she did manage to hear Will's "I love you, too" before she went.

"I'll send you letters, two, actually. One for the girls to read," Will said, smiling as he thought about it.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she told him, wiping her eyes to keep back the tears.

They stood like that, in an awkward silence, neither knowing of the right thing to say. The silence seemed to last an eternity until Elizabeth finally spoke.

"A sword, Will? Are you mad?" She laughed slightly, moving to be closer to him.

"Just about…though, she is really good with one. Did you see what she did to my arm?" Will laughed with her, his arms finding their way around her waist. They stared at each other for a while; just laughing like they were the lovesick teenagers they were those eighteen years ago.

"Maybe if you were a better swordsman, it wouldn't have been like that…"

"If _I_ was a better swordsman? Woman, she dropped that sword! It was a pure stroke of luck!"

"I thought you were just commenting on how wonderful she was," Elizabeth smirked, and kissed Will quickly before he could come back at her. When they pulled away, he smirked back at her.

"I was, but you interrupted me…"

"Oh, did I?" She laughed, resting her head against his shoulder. She sighed and looked back up at him, her hazel eyes filled with worry. "Please be careful, love…I don't want to lose you…"

"You won't lose me, I promise," Will kissed her forehead. "Alright? I promise on my father's grave I'll be careful. Is that good enough for you?"

"It's going to be awfully lonely without you…you know that, right?" She whispered, breaking his heart with every word she spoke.

"I know…what are you going to do without me?"

"I could take up knitting," she offered jokingly.

"You know, I'm starting to get the impression that you _want_ me to go," Will teased.

She laughed, but it ended quickly. "I should go…" She whispered, moving to pull away. Will, however, held her close. And he kissed her. It was a kiss with just as much passion and filled with just as much love as it had on that day eighteen years ago when he had first told her he loved her.

"I love you," he whispered, after they pulled away.

"I love you, too," she replied and with one last chaste kiss, she made her way up into the streets of Port Royal. Will watched her go, already missing her. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Turner!"

Will turned to see Gibbs and Cotton sitting in a rowboat off towards the beaches. Will made his way over to them.

"Ye ready?"

With one last look towards the place where Elizabeth left him, Will nodded and got inside the boat.

* * *

**I must say, I completely adore cut and paste. I cut this from our IM conversation (she lives in South Dakota, I live in Pennsylvania) and I just now remembered I had it on cut and paste.**

**Life is sweet, isn't it?**

**Anyway, before I continue, please REVIEW! Also, before I post the IM conversation (Yes, it's IM, so please excuse the chatspeak and lack of proper grammar, spelling, etc.) you must realize something:**

**My cousin and I are two drunk-on-Tortuga's-best-rum-pirate-and-not-just-in-the-movie-way-fanatics and we just happen to love to write. Also, I LOVE cherry rum, but my cousin prefers mint. That will explain part of the conversation. The part about the hanging is something she and my brother Chris were talking about. They're wierd like that...So, here it is:**

* * *

**You were going to HANG ME!**  
**Bitch...**

_how did u know_

**I came upstairs to tell my bro to tell you that I had to restart the damn computer and I saw what the two of you were writing. And he told me, anyway, so there.**  
**I still can't believe you.**

_hee hee heee_  
_anyway..._  
_BUSINESS!_

**Anyway, let's get some notes up so I can post the damn thing already**

_chech ur e-mail, pronto_

**That's what I'm doing.**

_u should read what we wrote about ur hanging, it was funny_

**About you getting the rum or something?**

_yes, and the platform from which to hang u by_

:**I still can't believe you. Just for that, the story is not going up for another week**

_chris had the rope_  
_no loss on my part_  
_go right ahead, i know its going to drive u crazy_

**Nope.**  
**Not at all.**

_alright_  
_so anyway, notes_

**We don't need them...I'm never putting it up, remember?**  
**Hee hee hee...**

_riiiiiight_  
_well, in case u change u mind_

**(laughs maniaclly)**  
**Mhmmm...sure...**

_ahh, that's really good **CHERRY** rum, mmm_

**Yep...And the fire's nice and MINTY from that really gross MINT rum. (Burns it all)**

**Touche!**

_doesn't matter, i have a whole case with me_

**Really? Huh...(looks around, grabs your case and tosses it in the fire)**

**Touche.**

**Fin**

**If anyone is still out there, a bottle of rum for you. If you mention something from this conversation in your review, the next chapter will be dedicated in your honor, and a whole case of rum for you for being so gosh darn patient. **

**MJ **& _Lizzy_


	2. Just Like Old Times

**Authors' Notes: Oh, yes, Things-One-and-Two are back to stay! Once again, this is MJ, as Lizzy is unavailable for comment. Once again, I will have to say everything, explain everything, and such. There are two parts to this chapter; one with Josephine and Elizabeth in Port Royal, and one with Will and Jack on the Pearl. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to drop a review!**

**So without much further ado:**

**Not Everything is Always as it Seems**

**By: Things-One-and-Two**

**Chapter Two**

**Just Like Old Times**

_Dull, dull, dull…_ Josephine thought bitterly as she sat in her room, _Why must life be so DULL!_

"Josie?" Elizabeth called.

"Yes, Mother?" Josephine replied.

"We're going to visit your sister this evening, we shall leave at five o'clock, so make sure you are ready!"

"Yes, Mother," Josephine repeated, collapsing on her bed with a loud sigh. _Well, at least I'll see Victoria now. Maybe it won't be so dull for a while…_

**…**

Five o'clock saw Elizabeth and Josephine in their carriage. Josephine wore a dress of a sky blue with beautiful white embroidery, her deep brown curls pulled into a loose bun. Elizabeth, however, wore a dress of a deep jade with some black embroidery. Josephine was eager to talk to her sister, since they had not met in two weeks. When they arrived at Juniper Way, the Gillette's estate, they were informed that the Admiral and his son the Captain Norrington were there was well. This they were told by the old butler who greeted them in the extravagant entryway. Josephine took a look around and gasped. The entryway was large enough to fit their entire cottage inside! A beautiful gold and silver chandelier lit it with its magnificence, and its white candles were of perfection—never seeming to drip. Colorful arrangements of wildflowers sat in crystal vases, brightening up the already dazzling room. Portraits and paintings mottled the walls. Josephine was in a state of awe.

That is, until Victoria came into view.

"Mother! Josie!" Victoria cried, forgetting all decorum and waking Josie from her reverie. She ran down the two contrasting staircases that opened up into the entryway.

"Good evening, Mrs. Gillette," Elizabeth replied with a grin.

"Why, yes, where is dear Edward?" Josephine asked with a slight hint of sarcasm that Victoria didn't seem to catch.

"The parlor," Victoria replied, her face spreading into a wide grin, "with a certain young Captain…"

"Do you two ever stop?" Elizabeth interrupted just as Josephine was about to retort. She was trying her hardest not to sound amused by her two daughters.

Victoria led the way into the parlor where the men where waiting. Unlike the entryway, the parlor was a bit less vibrant, a soft shade of brown adorning the walls, with dark furniture complimenting it. Each man greeted the women cordially and situated himself next to a woman. Edward was entranced with his wife, while Admiral Norrington sought to accompany Elizabeth, and much to Josephine's dismay, Captain John Norrington sat himself next to her.

The droning of Captain Norrington's voice provided ample time for Josephine to think. To those who did not know her, the plastered look of interest on her face would have fooled them. Only her eyes betrayed her thoughts, with a faint glint or gleam.

_What an insufferable git! Does he think I find his talk interesting? Honestly, a **CAPTAIN** and he cannot even speak correctly. It's commandeered… they commandeered the ship! Too bad we have to stay for supper. Oh, bloody hell! What if they make me play—or worse, sing? Oh, when **will **this wretched evening be over?_

Josephine's thoughts were interrupted when she realized that Captain Norrington had stopped his narrative and was waiting for her to speak.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I was thinking of that marvelous adventure you were detailing," Josephine stated with a sufficient smile and a quick thinking brain. _Rather blandly, I might add._

"That's quite all right, Miss Turner," Captain Nrorrington said, feeling quite flattered. "I was just remarking on how one wedding seems to put the older generation in the mood for another."

"Well, I believe what you mean is that excitement leaves people craving more. A funeral would be sufficient. Perhaps that evil witch, Mrs. Pickering, will pass safely into the great beyond." _Oh, hell!_

Captain Norrington looked completely abashed. "Surely you wouldn't wish ill of anyone, Miss Turner. You are much too sweet of a person."

_Then why am I wishing ill of you right now?_ "As to the sweetness of my disposition, I cannot vouch for that. Although, I will say no one will miss the old lady, but of course they must make a large show of pretending. What a mockery our society is, don't you think, Captain?"

No person in the world could have looked as flabbergasted than poor Captain Norrington at that moment. His simple mind was being shaken to the core by the words of Josephine. How could he have been captivated by this…this…traitor?

"I do not think the British society is a mockery at all. IT is a fine example of all that is best in the civilized world. Any British citizen who says otherwise is committing treason in my eyes," the Captain replied coldly, hoping that his love would see reason.

"Well, Captain, all I can ask of you is that you wait a while before you hang me. I do not think my mother could bear being in our house all alone. She really misses Father so," Josephine countered, pulling together the look of a weak damsel.

"Of course I did not mean you in anyway, Miss Turner," Captain Norrington responded, instantaneously softening. "I was meaning more along the lines of those ruthless pirates. The finest hour of men will be when those vermin are vanquished."

"But surely all pirates aren't as horrible as they appear to be," Josephine asked, surprisingly enjoying herself. What fun it was messing with that simpleton of a captain!

"Good God, no, Miss Turner! The whole lot of them is rotten to the core. I will excuse you naïveté, because obviously, you do not have the same level of knowledge about pirates as a Navy Captain."

Victoria announcing that supper was served saved Captain Norrington from Josephine's fierce retort. The news was welcome relief to Josephine since she longed to have a conversation not centered on a certain captain in the British Navy. As the party made it's way towards the dining room, Josephine found that indefatigable captain by her side. Her discontent was momentarily forgotten, though, when she crossed the threshold into the splendid dining room. The elegant paintings on the walls were encased in frames of gold, the most prominent one being that of the current Commodore. Many servants stood by quietly waiting to be useful. For once, Josephine could not speak. Victoria noticed this and shared a small smile with herself. _Maybe now she will seriously consider the captain._

At the table, Josephine again realized that the captain stayed most persistently by her side. However, she had the fortune of being near her sister. The first course came consisting of an elegant fruit salad, very refreshing on a warm summer evening. The talk at the table currently was centered on the happenings at the fort. Josephine actually enjoyed this talk, for her one friend, Richard Smith, worked there in the stables She knew the truth to the stories the men made up.

"Yes, Mrs. Turner," the Admiral was saying, "we have two new ships in the harbor. They are the fastest in all of the Caribbean. The Interceptor II and the Sea Dragon."

_More like the Waterlogged Twig and The Pansy Parade._

"How wonderful," Elizabeth replied with a deceiving smile. "I believe I heard that a ball would be held at the Fort for the unveiling. I hope I am not mistaken."

"No, not at all," the Admiral said, becoming more pompous. "Of course you and Miss Turner will be invited. Mary is taking care of the inviting, so she will send you a card with the details. She really enjoys organizing the Fort events."

_Of course she does—what else does she have? A pompous old fool and a git for a son…_

Victoria and Elizabeth exchanged brief meaningful glances upon hearing that there would indeed be a ball. They then looked at Josephine with expressions that she could easily read.

_Good God! They will never rest until I am married. Honestly, I'd rather be an old maid than marry any of those fools._

Eager for the conversation to continue so that none of the men would piece together what was going on, Josephine broke in with perfect composure, "Pray tell, Admiral, how is you fair wife? It is such a shame that we could not have the pleasure of seeing her." _This fake smile hurts so!_

"Unfortunately she is indisposed tonight," the Admiral replied curtly since he was not accustomed to being addressed by Josephine in such a manner.

As the main course, consisting of the best fish in the market and a variety of side dishes, was being eaten the conversation drifted to a topic less favorable to women: business. While the men were employed arguing about the cost of supplies for the ships, the women, or at least Victoria and Elizabeth, enjoyed talking of the upcoming ball.

"How exciting, Mother!" Victoria exclaimed. "Oh, but I do wish I could dance, I enjoy it so. But it is not proper for us married women." She concluded with a smug smile on her face. Josephine gagged.

"Are you alright, dear?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes full of concern. Inwardly, she deeply sympathized for Josephine, but she was of Victoria's opinion that she should get married. She hoped marriage would curb her adventurous nature.

"Yes, it's nothing, Mother," Josephine replied, plastering on another fake smile. Elizabeth worked hard to hold in her amusement, she always knew when Josephine was lying.

"That's good," said Victoria, utterly clueless. "It would be simply awful if you became sick. Perhaps one of those dashing military men will capture your heart. That should be enough to stop your silly liking for adventures."

"I'm afraid not, Victoria," Josephine replied. "The man in question would have to allow me to accompany him on his voyages in order for me to even consider him as a husband."

"Not so loud," Victoria admonished. "What if the Captain should hear you?"

"The better for me. Perhaps he would leave me be."

"Josie!"

"What? It's the truth."

"Well, you should be glad you managed to get a beau. Many girls would die to be in your place."

"Then they can have it…" She spat vehemently.

"Josie," Victoria said with a sigh, "when will you see reason?"

Elizabeth intervened quickly, seeing that Josephine was about to counter with a particularly nasty retort. "Now girls," Elizabeth said playfully, "people might get confused and think that you two got married."

"Oh, we can't have them thinking _that_, Mother," Josephine said with a smile. She turned and ate her food complacently. Victoria, however, was exceedingly puzzled.

"What do you mean, Mother?" She asked.

"Well, you two bicker like an old married couple."

Victoria turned pale and dropped her fork with a small clatter. The men, engrossed by their conversation, observed nothing. "Mother! You don't mean…all married couples don't…is it true?" Victoria pleaded, her eyes welling up in tears.

"No, no, sweetheart," Elizabeth comforted. "It's just a saying—a joke."

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked, hoping that her mother was right.

"Of course, dearest," Elizabeth replied. "Why, just look at you father and me."

"…Yes…yes, of course," Victoria said, ashamed. "I was just being silly." She concluded with a little laugh and then refused to speak because of her mortification.

Josephine was staring open-mouthed at her sister. _How can anyone be so dense? I knew she was sensitive, but that's amazing._ She did, however, restrain from saying anything; she knew her limits. Elizabeth's thoughts were not far from Josephine's. _I suppose Will will have a great laugh over this. I do hope he writes soon._

Noticing the downcast look on her mother's face, Josephine guessed as to where her thoughts were. Closing her mouth, which had still been hanging open, she swallowed and whispered to her Mother, "Don't worry, Father will be safe."

Elizabeth was touched and put on a smile. "Of course he will be," she said.

The third, and final, course came with a large array of cakes, pies and tarts. The men stopped talking and engaged in the noble art of gluttony. The women did so too, but in a more moderate way.

After the meal they all retired to the drawing room, where Victoria and Josephine managed to have a pleasant conversation concerning their friends and other topics they had enjoyed. The Captain was most disappointed when his love determinedly walked across the room to visit with her sister. Josephine had the most pleasure that evening in that conversation, as it reminded her of all their heart-to-hearts at home. However, good things must always come to an end, and they did for Josephine when, being the only unmarried woman, she was called on to perform. She hated such displays and thought of herself most horrible. It is true that she could not play a note to save her life on the piano, but her voice was one of the most beautiful voices ever heard. It was not like a lark as so many other women, but a natural one that seemed to contain all of nature's beauties and wonders in it.

"Come now, Josie, do play."

"No, I cannot. You know full well that I can not play a note or carry one."

"Oh, tosh! I'll accompany you. It will be just like old times."

"For heaven's sake, Victoria, you've been married three weeks!"

"Don't change the subject. Come now, please?"

"No!"

"Should I call a certain captain and ask his opinion?"

"Don't you dare, Victoria…"

"Captain Norrington!" Victoria called, withstanding the wicked face Josephine shot at her.

"Yes, Mrs. Gillette?" He replied, somewhat annoyed that his conversation was interrupted and it was not Miss Turner who was calling him.

"Don't you think it would be grand if Josie would sing for us?" She asked, her voice filled with girlish excitement.

"I think it would be marvelous," he said grinning broadly.

"No, please…I couldn't…" Josephine stated desperately.

Her pleas were made to no avail. She was bombarded with entreaties for her to perform. She glanced at her mother who gave her no consolation. She was sitting with a bemused look on her face, wondering what Josephine would do. Josephine knew how much her parents had wanted her and her sister to learn, so she swallowed her anger and pride and admitted defeat. She motioned to her sister to follow her to the piano. They were situated with Victoria at the piano and Josephine right behind. The oil lamp cast an angelic glow around them that caught the breath of their audience. No one breathed throughout the entire performance, for Josephine's voice seemed to fill the room. Her voiced flowed effortlessly like a brook, yet carried the loneliness of the wind. Nothing but pity was felt when her voice broke during the refrain:

"_You have gone away_

_Every night I pray_

_A part of me you take_

_Every night I wait_

_Please, Almighty Lord_

_Please bring him back to me…_"

Silence greeted their ending. Everyone had tears in their eyes—Victoria and Elizabeth were openly weeping. Josephine turned towards the window so that no one could see her struggle with all the emotion. The cloudless, starry black sky stretched over the inky black sea. The loneliness of the sea made her miss her father more. _Don't cry, Josie, don't cry. You never cry, don't cry…_

A single tear fell silently down her cheek.

* * *

_One Week Later…_

_On the Black Pearl…_

* * *

Will sat at the galley's table alone as the rest of the crew had already eaten while he was on his watch. It had been a month at sea for him, and—although Jack would never admit it—the Vengeance seemed to be a lot harder to catch. His emotions were all twisted inside of him, tormenting him as guilt and happiness twisted around in his stomach. Guilt reared its ugly head whenever his thoughts would turn to home. Happiness and pure joy came to him when he realized where he was; out at sea in search of pirates, adrenaline and adventure filling every day. 

His torn thoughts were soon interrupted as a rough, husky voice proclaimed itself from the doorway.

"Hurry up, me boy! I could use ye on deck!" Jack told Will, who merely mumbled a few words in response. "Speak up lad, I ain't getting' any younger, ye know."

Will looked up at him, "I said I'd be up soon."

Jack looked at him for a moment; surveying him for but a single moment, before giving Will his infamous toothy grin. "The guilt's getting' to ye?" He asked casually.

Will hesitated slightly, before he nodded, admitting his weakness and defeat. "I-I can't help it. I love being at sea—yet so does Elizabeth, and now Josie…But they aren't leaving all behind to come here, are they? Then there's Victoria, who I feel that I am betraying—becoming the thing she hates the most…" He sighed.

"…yet it is the same thing that you love the most," Jack finished what Will couldn't.

"Yes, but—"

"Cap'n Sparrow!" A young boy called from above the hatch. "There' another pirate ship on the horizon!"

"Turner, on deck with ye!" Jack called as he climbed the ladder, before disappearing above the hatch.

_Here we go…_ Will thought, leaving his untouched food at the table. He climbed up the ladder and ran on deck after Jack…

* * *

Gunshots rang over the Black Pearl as the battle raged on between the two pirate ships. Jack had his hands full, two large pirates had cornered him on the quarterdeck. The one, obviously quicker than the other, had him up against the portside railing. He went to pull out his sword, but Jack was quicker with his pistol. The shot echoed off of the sides of the ship, and as Jack stepped over the now-dead pirate's body, he murmured a quick "Ye got to learn some manners, mate…" Before advancing on the second. 

The pirate must have been following Jack's lead, because he had his pistol out as well. Jack, though, still had his pistol and shot the man in the leg. It wasn't fatal, but enough to weaken him. The man dropped his pistol, his hands going to the new wound on instinct. Jack took this opportunity to drive his sword through him. Pulling his sword back out, Jack moved away from the pirate, muttering something that sounded like, "An' I just didn't like ye."

He moved towards the railing where he watched the battle rage below. His crew was taking on 's crew unmercifully. He watched as Ana Maria held on with another pirate, at least twice her size. Jack had to admit, she was an excellent fighter. He smiled happily as he watched her opponent fall to the ground, and she moved on to another.

He turned his gaze towards William, who was also fighting extremely well. Knowing the boy had talent, he moved on.

His eyes fell upon Cotton. His heart ached as he watched the old man he had come to know and respect fall. He was indeed too old, and had finally met his match. Jack respectfully took off his hat.

He was about to turn his attention back towards the other crew mates, when the cool feeling of metal touched the back of his neck, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Turning ever so carefully, he turned to look down the barrel of a pistol, two cruel silver eyes glaring at him. A wicked mouth spat at his feet.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Cap'n Jack Sparrah…" The other captain said, his mouth twisting into a cruel smile. He spat Jack's name like the worse curse word ever to be uttered, his voice was slurred, mean, and rough. His teeth were yellowed and clenched, and he was staring at Jack as if he were a piece of dirt on his boots.

"Actually," Jack interrupted, a smile playing on his lips as he gazed at the man without a sign of fear, "it's pronounced Sparr-_ow_." The remark was answered with a cruel, bitter laugh.

"Always the sense of humor, eh?" The other captain said, the laughter dropping as fast as it had occurred. "To bad it has to go to a waste." With that he cocked his pistol, the malicious grin reappearing.

The gunshot rang out over the bare railings of the quarterdeck, but both crews were too engulfed with their own battles to notice as the captain's body fell to the deck of the ship. Ana Maria put her pistol back in her holster, looking for Jack's reaction. Jack turned away, back towards the ongoing battle. "They're fighting hard…"

"That's it, then? No thank you?" Ana Maria asked him, sounding a little hurt, but annoyance over powered it.

"I knew ye would come, I knew ye would do what ye thought was right," Jack told her, turning around to face her. "I also knew tha' if ye did not come, I could handle meself."

"Jack, he had a pistol to you head!" Ana Maria told him.

"I know that, luv, but he also wasn't watching me hands," Jack replied, using his left to gesture to his right. In his right hand, he held his sword. "If ye had not come I still would have survived, luv. But if it will make you happy, I give ye me thanks."

"It does make me feel better, and if you must know, we've beat them. Most of them have already surrendered."

"Good, call to the crew and tell 'em to board. Anythin' worth pillaging, take it. Then, create a hole in the hull. We'll keep the remainin' crew fer ourselves. They can join, or they can die." He turned to her, flashing a grin. "Pirate's life for me."

She rolled her eyes and set out to do his orders…

* * *

Will was battling fiercely with a rather large, hairy pirate. Will was the quicker of the two, for he was younger and leaner. The other man, however, was just as skilled. He kept up with Will, even tricking him at times, but Will was holding on skillfully. He had already injured his first opponent, when the pirate advanced on him. 

They continued on, moving this way and that, avoiding other obstacles such as barrels and bodies, while still avoiding the other man's sword. Finally, the other man cornered Will. "I gots ye now!" He exclaimed, before continuing the heated sword fight. Moments later, Will cried out as the man's blade sliced his leg. Thrusting his sword quickly in the other man's chest, Will lost his balance. Flying backwards, he heard a sickening crack before he his head off the railing, and he knew no more…

* * *

Jack smiled triumphantly, his coffee brown eyes staring greedily at the mound of fortune from the , before turning and staring pitifully at the small pile of the dead, wrapped tightly in fresh linen sheets, ready for their burial at sea. 

He turned his attention back towards his crew, who were currently taking care of the last of the 's crew. Once the last were down in the brig, he shouted, "All hands on deck!"

The crew hurried to please the captain, forming a line in the middle of the main deck. Ana Maria stood beside him as he walked down the line. He took the names of those who were injured, and the names of those whom they had lost. As he came to the end of the line, his mouth opened in shock, his eyes became the size of saucers. Turning towards his crew, he asked in a voice unlike his own; hurried and frantic:

"Where's William Turner?"

* * *

**Oh, we are evil, aren't we? Sadly, my computer is still a bit messed up from when it crashed, so I don't have AIM, and therefore I don't have anything to put here from Lizzy. Let me think of something she would say...Aha! I got it:**

**It is going to be both bold and italic because it is really me, but I am talking for Lizzy...if that makes sense...anyway:**

**_A free bottle of MINT rum for all who review!_**

**Yes, that's something she would say...**

**Do as she orders and review! (Trust meyou don't want to be on her bad side...)**

**MJ **_& Lizzy_

**P.S. Special thanks to our two reviewers:**

**Jennifer123: Thanks very much for the reviewI guess we'll have to wait and see if Josie does or not. Never tasted rum? That ought to be a crime! Well, here's some mint rum from Things-One-and-Two in thanks for your review! (I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Okay...I'll stop now...)**

**Shannon: Your baby brother is adorable! Thanks for the review, and here's a minty rum from Things-One-and-Two... (Alright, you rhyming fairy, stop it! It's getting scary...Alright, alright...I promise I'll stop now...)**


	3. Dearest Elizabeth and 'Dear Catherine'

_'ello mates! As you know, or may not know, I, Lizzy, am updating this chapter as MJ is unavailable at the moment. I would like to thank our few solitary reviewers for their reviews, obviously. Yes, yes, I know I'm boring. Therefore let us get on with it, to play on "Monty Python". But first I must dedicate this chapter to my dear cousin MJ with all our hopes for a speedy recovery. Now, "Get on with it!"_

**Dearest Elizabeth and 'Dear Catherine'**

**Chapter Three**

**Not Everything is Always as it Seems**

"Where's William Turner?" Jack repeated, taking discomfort from the grim looks he was receiving from his crew. The pity in their eyes and the sullen looks on their faces aggravated the captain. "Answer me, men!"

A few brave souls ventured out of the line and began to search the decks, while the rest remained silent in the line. The tone of the captain scared them all--it seemed almost murderous. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a single man spoke, "'e's o'er here, Cap'n!"

Jack motioned for Gibbs to follow him as the two hurried to where the voice had come from, a dark corner of the main deck. They found Marty, the smallest crew member, leaning over Will's limp form. One of his legs was twisted in an odd angle, the other lying in a pool of his own blood. His pistol was still in his clammy hand; his sword a few feet away. "Mary Mother of God," Gibbs muttered beneath his breath. Marty looked up grimly.

"'e's gotta pulse, Cap'n, but ye better get 'im bandaged up quick--'e lost a lotta blood, there," he reported, pointing a short finger towards Will's bloody leg. Jack nodded mutely, stroking his beard in thought.

"Gibbs!" He ordered, not looking up from the ghastly sight of Will's pale body.

"Aye!"

"Take Will into th' forecastle--bandage 'im up properly. Get Ana t' help ye..." Jack finally looked up, "An' hurry, will ya!" He walked away as he made his way back to the crew. "Jameson, Feltch, take th' rest o' _La Barta de Muerta_'s crew into th' brig--tell 'em me rules. Th' rest of ye seadogs can swab the decks and make ready to sail--we be takin' a small detour!"

As the crew answered with a determined, "Aye!" Jack made his way down below deck to his cabin where he jotted the past happenings in his sea log.

_**

* * *

**_

An hour, or so, later, Gibbs reappeared from the forecastle, looking rather disheveled. He lazily wiped the droplets of sweat from his forehead, and took a rather large swig out of his flask. He was making his way towards the entrance to go below the quarter deck, when Jack spotted him. "Gibbs!" He called from his new-found post at the helm. He raised his hand to signal the older man to come up on deck. He did as ordered and appeared by Jack's side.

"How be the boy?" Jack asked him in a monotone, not taking his eyes away from the horizon as he steered the ship 5 knots to port.

"Ana Maria is stitching 'is gash up now--he's still out cold. I was told to get some rum t' clean th' wound. We can' tell if he got some damage to 'is 'ead." Gibbs told him, taking another swig of his flask. "She's gonna keep an eye on 'im...makin' sure 'e don' catch the fever."

"I'm plannin' on gettin' 'im to an infirm'ry as fast as I can," Jack told him.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed.

"Well, get to it, then!" Jack ordered, and Gibbs ran off. Once he was gone, Jack let out a low whistle.

"'Lizabeth's gonna kill me..."

_**

* * *

**_

**One Week Later**

Will pushed himself into a sitting position in the small uncomfortable cot that was to be his bed for the next month or so. He had arrived at the Tortuga infirmary a week ago, delirious and nearly falling over with fever. He recovered, though, but was still unable to walk or do much for himself as both of his legs were unusable. His left leg was bound in a cast and the gaping wound left on hid right leg was tightly bandaged. He ran a hand through his slightly graying hair as his chocolate brown eyes once again took in his surroundings.

He, like the other 20 or so in the infirmary, was kept in a poorly constructed "room", its walls made of cheap, ripped linen hanging from rusting hooks. He pulled the driftwood board--his "desk"--and the spare pieces of parchment and quill he had been given. Taking a deep breath, he wrote:

_My Dearest Elizabeth, _

_**

* * *

**_

**Back Home in Port Royal**

"Ha! I beat you again!"

"Pure luck."

"Luck! I beat you four times in a row! That merits skill, not luck."

"I just let you win."

"Really," Josephine replied sarcastically as she offered him her hand to pull him up from the ground.

"Aye," Richard grinned, accepting her hand and pulling himself up.

"Then let's have at it again!" Josephine cried smirking as she unsheathed her cutlass, the rubies glittering in the sunlight.

"Come off it, Josie! I swear, you're getting addicted to swordplay. The Gov'ner wouldn't like that at all," Richard teased, knowing just like a brother the right buttons to push.

"Oh shut up, you worthless miscreant!" Josephine fired back at him as she swung her cutlass threateningly.

"As you wish, m'lady. I suppose I'll have to look for my bloody sword, that you so kindly tossed away, all by meself since we can't have the Gov'ner's frail granddaughter exerting herself too much," Richard replied nonchalantly as he turned around and began to search for his cutlass.

"Funny. I'll help you look for it. Lord knows you can't find anything unless 'dear Catherine' is holding it," Josephine teased, using a quote from one of his conversations that she and Sam had eavesdropped on. She sheathed her sword and went to search an area not far from him.

"I don't know what your talking about," Richard denied, though his red ears betrayed his true emotion.

"We'll continue this over rum. Dammit! Where is that stupid sword!" Josephine cursed as she leafed through some bushes.

"You tell me, you're the one that knocked it out of my hand!"

"Maybe you should have a better grip!"

The vibrant blue sky dotted with bright white clouds framed the lush green field behind the stables where Richard worked. It was this field that the pair was combing through trying to find Richard's cutlass. Thankfully the field was downwind of the stables which made it much more enjoyable, though one had to be careful not to step on any horse manure as the field was mainly used for their exercise.

"Found it!" Josephine cried in jubilation as she triumphantly held the missing cutlass over her head. The sword had been hand made by Will and given as a gift to Richard when he received his job at the stables. Though it was simple, without any gold or jewels, it was perfectly made and inscribed with Richard's initials, "R. L. S.".

"Thank God!" Richard exclaimed as he dashed towards his precious sword and inspected it for even a minuscule dent. He swung and thrust it a bit before he sheathed it with a satisfied grin.

"Did it pass your inspection?" Josephine asked sarcastically. "I haven't injured your beautiful baby, have I?"

"Not physically," Richard replied in his teasing yet serious tone. "But I'm not sure if she'll ever be able to fight well again. The humiliation on the poor thing!"

"I'm surprised she's not used to it, being your sword and all," Josephine countered slyly.

"You keep going on like that and I'll keep all the rum for meself!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Race you. First one there gets the rum."

"Are you sure? You won't get upset when I beat you, will you?"

"Ha! _You_ beat _me_. Why that's- YOU LYING, CHEATING PIECE OF SCUM! WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Richard laughed backed at Josephine flying in the wind with her sapphire blue gown billowing around her and getting tangled in her legs. He easily reached the stables on his long, nimble legs and was drinking a cool bottle of rum when Josephine arrived panting with a fiery look that could have melted the hardest metal.

"Ahh. This is the by far the best rum I've ever tasted, don't you think?" Richard asked evilly as he took a nice, long swig.

"YOU DECEITFUL, BOORISH BASTARD!" Josephine screamed at him as she regained her voice. She grabbed for the bottle but he held it higher than she could reach. "Give it here, you measly-mouthed whoreson!"

The other hands at the stable poked their heads out of the stalls to see who this screaming girl was. Many of the younger hands had abandoned their work completely and had gained front row seats to the fray. They had watched the drama from the beginning when they had been sword fighting and were eagerly watching the present battle. Their arguing was as good as their swordplay and such excitement hadn't been seen at the stables since Henry, the last hand, got caught in the reins of Midnight and dragged around the field through horse shit by the high-strung calf.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, miss," Richard replied with mock civility. "Good Lord, chaps, I wonder what the Gov'ner would say to such language from his own granddaughter. And all that for rum! Tut, tut, miss, young ladies never say such profanities, especially in the vicinity of so many _eligible_ young gentlemen."

The boys laughed heartily at this and watched for Josephine's reaction, fully expecting her to start crying or throw a fit or fly into hysterics as most girls would. Josephine, however, ignored them, her angry glare never leaving Richard's smug face. With her tell-tale smirk and hands akimbo, Josephine launched into her counterattack.

"I'm sorry, Richard, but I'll remember to use proper language when I'm _in_ the vicinity of gentlemen," Josephine replied coolly, emphasizing the word as the boys snickered and hollered. "And the Governor can hang himself 'fore I change my language just for him."

"Ho ho! High and mighty are we? Guess that comes with privilege," Richard smirked back. "Never knowing what work is, always have fine clothes- HEY!"

Josephine took a triumphant swig of the rum bottle and held it high in pride as a flabbergasted Richard looked on. The hands were rolling in laughter at one of the older boys being outsmarted by a girl. But then again, as they now realized, this wasn't any ordinary girl.

"You ought to learn to not swing your arms so much when you talk, Richard. It makes it too easy to steal things out of your hands. Makes it easier to lob yer arm off too."

"Funny, now give me back me rum."

"I think not," Josephine replied after taking another swig.

"Come off it, Josie," he stated again, becoming more annoyed.

"I'll fight you for it," she challenged, her deep brown eyes sparkling with delight and a cocky smirk on her face.

"Ye wouldn't want to get beaten in front of all these strapping young men, now would you Josie?" Richard asked in reply, full of masculine importance.

"I don't think that'll be happening seeing as how I beat you four times," she countered with narrowed eyes as the hands glanced at Richard disbelievingly. The younger hands were eagerly whispering the earlier score of the sword fights to the others who hadn't seen.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was going easy on you. It ain't right to hurt a girl," Richard replied coolly with his teasing only noticeable to Josephine, who had heard it on many an occasion. The hands held their breath and looked eagerly at Josephine to await her reaction. Surely this headstrong girl would not take his comment quietly?

"I'm sorry Richard, but I'm afraid 'dear Catherine' will hear of your impudence today," Josephine countered in a nonchalant tone as Richards ear's burst into flames. The hands glanced at his face and were engulfed in laughter. Josephine acted surprised and clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell, was I?"

"There's nothing to tell," Richard replied evenly, ignoring the hands that rolled around with laughter.

" 'Dear Catherine' wouldn't like hearing that, I expect. Perhaps I should go warn her of your inconstancy and your shame of courting her," Josephine replied cleverly as an evil glint glittered in her eye. Richard was mentally sizing her up to see if she would actually dare. He didn't think she would... but one was never sure about Josephine.

"Damn you, Josie! What do you want?" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Fight," she replied simply as she set the now empty bottle of rum on a barrel nearby.

"What are the limits?" Richard asked as he made ready by pulling up his sleeves and taking off his vest.

"First one to forfeit loses. No drawing of blood and no cheap shots. We follow all rules of engagement," Josephine replied as she tied back her hair, rolled up her sleeves, and tucked her skirt into her apron in a most unseemly fashion that exposed half of her leg below her knee. She fastened her skirt securely with pins as she ignored the hands who whistled and jeered at her. Tying her belt that contained her scabbard to her waist, she turned back to Richard who was prepared to fight. "And if you ruin my face or my hands, Mother will beat you with her broom."

"Wouldn't want that to happen. Your Mother's vicious!" Richard replied half jokingly as he stood erect, full of confidence and importance.

"Well, come on now. We'd better move away from these boys. Wouldn't want any of them to get hurt," Josephine stated as she backed up a good eight feet from their previous location.

Richard followed along with his friend James who was going to judge the fight to make sure the rules would be followed. They lined up a few steps away from each other and drew their swords. Josephine smirked and winked as James counted off.

"Good luck! You'll need it!" She hissed at Richard.

"Ha! You'll get no mercy this time, m'lady!" Richard sneered in good humor.

"Ready! On the count of three. One... Two... THREE!"

Josephine sprang first with a strong thrust which Richard quickly parried. Dodging his next blow, she circled around blocking his sword at every attempt. The circled and danced as if they walked on fire and the whizzing metal glittered as it sliced through the air. The hands watched in a trance as the sapphire and white figures moved with startling speed, neither looking anywhere near tiring. Thrust parry, thrust parry. Around and around they danced in the fatal jig. Sweat pooled on Josephine's neck and crept down her dress. Richard was equally hot, his face a violent shade of red. Around and around in the Caribbean heat, no end in sight.

ZING! A shimmering sword slashed through the air, hitting its mark. It's enemy spiraled into the sky reflecting the radiant sun, falling with a loud clatter onto the hard field a good twenty paces from it's master. Stunned silence meet this as the boys gazed over to see the victor. The sapphire figure was down on the ground, the tyrant in white poised his weapon, ready to strike her neck. A tired, yet satisfied smile reached his perspiring face.

"I win!" He whispered in triumph, his green eyes sparkling with victory.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Josephine replied with her trademark smirk, her rich brown eyes bright with delight.

Richard shot her a smug look, which quickly turned to bewilderment as Josephine rolled over and dashed towards her weapon. Thus armed, she stood watching him with satisfied look as he stared after her in utter disbelief. None of the hands drew a breath at this startling turn of events. Their respect for the brazen girl increased ten-fold and they wondered what she'd do next. They did not wait long as she charged forward, her sword aimed for a fatal blow. Stunned to his spot, Richard recovered his wits just moments before the blow was delivered and hastily parried, protecting himself for the time being. Josephine stumbled a bit from her lost momentum, but quickly sprang back into action and took the offensive. Lunging at him with lightning fast blows which he just as quickly parried, Josephine resumed the deathlike dance of before.

Fatigue, that horrid creature, crept stealthily into each player, eagerly devouring any remaining energy. Both noticed their speed slack and their attacks become sloppy. Richard, who retained a bit more energy, seized his chance, and turned the tables on the tiring lass. Forced on the defensive, Josephine racked her brain for any clever idea that could succeed in her victory. In stamina she knew she would fail, so by what tricky ploy could she achieve victory, without cheating? She thought desperately as she tried to deflect all his well placed blows. Think.. Think!

She stumbled back at his blow that was stronger than her parry. Eyes lighting up in hope, he hurriedly pushed harder, his attacks more vicious, faster than before. Wearily Josephine tried to hold on, tried to win. But her strength wavered noticeably and all around knew she would lose. By this time, Richard was nearly spent. Deciding to finish the fight now, he gathered up his remaining energy and lunched towards Josephine. Closer... closer... their blades met for the final act. Josephine caught the tip of her sword and cunningly blocked his shattering blow. Swords locked, surprise on his face, Richard was stunned. Grinning, she shoved him backwards, hard. He stumbled and she lunged, knocking his sword into the air, spiraling until it rested naught but two feet away. She dashed towards it before he could get up and find where it fell. She held her trophy high above her head in triumph. Stunned silence surrounded the field, save for the chirping of the birds, the rustling of the leaves, and the panting of the fighters.

"Josephine... is... the... winner," James choked out in disbelief, eyes wide.

All at once the hands exploded. Cheers echoed around the field, they sprang up and stomped and hollered. One lad brought out three fine bottles of rum, her prize. Grinning in delight, she accepted these gifts graciously, her dark eyes bright, her face flushed. Richard looked on in astounded silence. He lost... to a _girl! _Already the jeers were springing from the cocky hands who had always been envious of him for some reason or another. Josephine, removing herself from the crowd of jubilant boys, came round to Richard and returned his sword, smiling broadly, but with no malice.

"Your sword, good sir," she stated regally as she placed his precious sword back into his hands. "No hard feelings, mate?"

"None," Richard replied grinning again. "You lucked out again. But yer luck will run out, mark my words."

"Luck! Ha! she beat yer ass with skill. Ye ain't got nothin'. Stupid blighter, beaten by a girl!" A rowdy hand exclaimed, relishing this opportunity to gloat over that prick.

"What yellow-bellied coward said that?" Josephine cried out in anger, her eyes firing darts at the crowd. "Show yerself, ye bloody spineless bastard! Let's see how you fare against me!"

"Josie, please," Richard interjected in a cold tone, knowing exactly who the "spineless bastard" was. "I can take care of meself. It's just a boy with a hot head and jealous heart." He glared at the boy who scowled in return.

"Come now, show's over! The Ad'mril will have our heads if the stable ain't clean. Get to it, all of ye!" James shouted, resuming his position as Head of the Stables. With grumbles, the army went back to wage war with hay and horse manure. Matt, the hand who had jeered before, spat at Richard's feet and looked at him with so much contempt that Josephine suppressed a shudder.

"Richard!" James called back to them.

"Aye!"

"I'd hie on out of here if I was you. The Ad'mril's coming for inspection an' he won't want to be seeing you!"

"Aye! Consider me gone!"

Turning towards Josephine, he motioned for her to follow him to the opposite end of the field. Pausing to unpin her dress and releasing it back to its appropriate length, she quickly caught up to him. She handed him a bottle and drank one herself. They walked on in silence for a few minutes enjoying the calm after the storm. The brilliant sun overhead told them it was an hour or two past noon. The ever present ocean breeze picked up and rustled in the trees as it refreshed their heated bodies.

"So, what have you done to displease the Admiral?" Josephine asked amused after they had been walking for a few minutes.

"I didn't tell you?" Richard asked surprised.

"No," Josephine replied a bit annoyed.

"Oh, it was at his inspection last week," Richard began, pride creeping into his story. "You know how we have to line up straight in front of the stables we clean? Well, he was making his inspection as usual. Strutting about like a pompous rooster, making sure everything was perfect. Of course he had to find fault with my stalls as usual. I honestly don't know why he dislikes me so, perhaps I shouldn't have spooked his horse while he was getting on it during my second inspection."

Josephine burst out laughing. "That would help explain why he has such a dislike towards me, too. He loathes the fact that I associate with you and Sam. It irks him more that his son has 'fallen' for me."

Now it was Richard's turn to laugh. "That little prat wants to marry _you!_ That's rich! I bet he doesn't know you sword fight, does he?"

"No. What a shock when he finds out! Doubt he will though, I have to be all proper and polished when I'm shoved in the 'high society'." She shuddered. "They're all so deceitful. One minute their smiling and complimenting you, and the next they're insulting you to everyone else. Only rarely do you come across a person not spoiled by their richness, very rarely."

"Makes me glad I'm a stable rat!" Richard grinned.

"Speaking of which, you haven't' finished your story."

"Well it's hard to when you get interrupted." Richard teased.

"Then I'll be silent 'til you finish."

"Liar. You'll be laughing, I know you."

"Depends on if it's funny, but I won't know that 'til you start."

"Well you keep interrupting."

"Me!"

"Case in point. If I may continue, m'lady?"

"Aye, grand knight, pray continue."

"Right, so during the inspection last week, he found fault with my stalls as usual. Apparently that week the hay on the bottom was 'positively foul' and 'downright filthy', which is a complete lie since I had put in fresh hay that very morning which I kindly explained to the haughty Ad'mril."

"Kindly?" Josephine asked skeptically.

"Of course, I said it as kindly as I can. I said 'I'm afraid you're mistaken sir, I changed the hay this very morning.' Now of course measly stable rats aren't supposed to question the authority and judgment of the noble roosters, so he turned 'positively foul'. He 'came so red I thought he'd lose his head! An' he has this vein in the middle of his head that bulged so large I thought it would burst. His hands started shaking an' I thought he'd like no better than to cuff me in the head right then an' there! His voice got all low an' furious an' he said 'You forget your place, boy!' His eyes were like a snake's and he marched over to James. 'Give that boy twenty lashes for his impudence and I don't want to see his face around here again!' Then he stormed off like a spoiled child with his flock hens all around him. His son couldn't believe anyone could say such things to his father. Of course when they left we all started laughin' an' roarin' it's a surprise the stables are still there!"

Josephine was doubled over in laughter just imagining the Norringtons' faces. Once she was able to breathe properly again, she asked," So why are you still there?"

"James couldn't lick a fly no more than he could lick me. An' we all hate those pansies so much that they were glad someone actually shattered their pride. So I still do the work an' George's brother fills in during inspection making it look like he's doing the work. Lucky blighter! He gets handsome pay for one hour of standing!"

"That's mighty clever, but don't you think they'll find out?"

"Not in the least. They'll just be glad I'm gone. 'Sides, I'm to inherit the family business!"

"True," Josephine conceded.

They finally reached Tudor Lane, the road that led into town. As they walked along it, who should pass but the despicable Norringtons themselves surrounded by a flock of loyal officers. Throwing a disgusted look at the pair of them, the Admiral rode haughtily along on his beautiful gray stallion, easily recognizing the disheveled Josephine. The Captain, closely following on his father's heels, peered down at them peculiarly as he rode by on his own black stallion. He recognized the man at once as the ingrate that insulted his father, but he couldn't place the girl he was with. She looked very similar to his beloved Josephine, but she'd never have her gown so dirty and torn or her face and hair so disheveled. Indeed it was her wild hair blowing in front of her face and the dirt that smeared it that prevented him from recognizing her. The fact that a sword hung at her side convinced him it could not be her. But his father with more shrewd eyes and a greater knowledge of her easily knew who she was. The Captain puzzled over the girl a few moments longer after they had ridden by and concluded it could not possibly be his beloved Josephine.

"I don't think your true love recognized you," Richard teased after the group passed.

"Of course not. He wouldn't believe a respectable woman could willingly look like this."

"Respectable! Ha! You give yourself too much credit."

"As far as he knows me, I am respectable. He doesn't know I keep company with vile creatures such as yourself."

"My, my, keeping secrets already. What will happen when you marry?"

"I'd rather die than marry him. Don't get me started on that subject."

"Aye, of course, m'lady, can't have you displeased. You'd likely talk so much I'd have no brains left."

"That's assuming you had some to begin with."

"Touché!"

Deciding to take control of the lull in conversation and ease her mind, and Sam's, of a topic they very much debated about, Josephine could not help but ask a question.

"So, how is 'dear Catherine'? Not resisting your charms anymore, I see."

"No-o," Richard replied reluctantly, a deep blush immediately burning his ears as he determinedly stared at his feet.

"Come on, Richard, out with it!" Josephine pressed.

"It's nothing that concerns you," he answered, still embarrassed and quite eager to change the subject. "How was Victoria's?"

"Ye'll not get away that easy, Richard! If you don't tell me now, Sam and I will find it out anyway. We're unstoppable eavesdroppers." Josephine grinned evilly.

"Then you'll have to find our for yerself." Richard stated firmly as he again pursued another subject. "So, how was Victoria's?"

"You're betrothed!" Josephine shrieked in triumph as Richard's ears looked as if they'd burn right off his head. "I knew it! I knew it! Ha HA! When's the wedding?"

Richard stopped and gaped at her with complete bewilderment on his face. "How did you know?"

"Let's call it 'woman's intuition'." Josephine replied slyly.

Richard sighed, finally accepting his defeat. "We haven't set a date, I still need to ask Mr. Parker. I was going to do it today, in fact. Do you think he'll say yes?" Richard asked fearfully, absentmindedly twirling a piece of grass in his hand.

"Of course he will, Richard. Mr. Parker thinks of you almost as his son. 'Sides, you'll have enough money when you finally own 'Kitt's Lagoon'."

"But would he want his daughter marrying a tavern owner?"

"He's always known your family's business and didn't stop us all from associating. He'll agree, don't worry."

"True, but I can't help it."

"Fine, will talking of Victoria's ease your fears?"

"Of course! We all know humiliation of others is the best remedy!" Richard replied, jubilant and teasing once more. "Was the right honorable, right proper, right pansy, right beloved Captain Norrington there to woo you all evening?"

Josephine rolled her eyes and groaned. "Yes, the bloody pansy was there along with his pompous father. Agh, the pair of 'em! I had to be the perfect little daughter all evening. And they made me _sing! _It was dreadful. Then Mother and Victoria were plotting on finding a suitable match for me at the bloody ball their having for the new ships. And the git would not leave me alone all night!"

Richard wore a bemused smile at this. He knew how much Josephine hated those proper officers, nearly as much as he hated them himself. Unable to resist an opportunity to grate on her nerves, Richard decided to add in his own penny's worth.

"Well, when are you going to get married? Catherine and I will be married, with all luck. Then Sam will be getting married too. That'll leave you all alone. You'd better snatch that Captain 'fore it's too late."

"I'd rather_ die_ than marry that pale-skinned pansy!" Josephine cried out passionately. Then fully registering all he'd said, she was sufficiently puzzled. "Wait a minute, Sam's getting married? I didn't hear anything about this!"

"Sam doesn't tell you _every_thing, you know." Richard replied with a maddening air of superiority and smugness. "_I, _on the other hand, know that he _is_ planning on marriage."

"With who?" Josephine asked eagerly.

"Can't say," Richard replied slowly, knowing how furious impatient Josephine was turning. "He hasn't proposed yet, he's waiting for the right time. Hell, he doesn't even know if she likes him, but he's so enamored by her."

"WHO?"

"Can't tell you, it's secret."

"YOU TELL ME THIS SECOND YOU-"

"I'd watch your tongue, now, m'lady, we're in town."

"Oh, to hell with that! They all know me!"

"True, but you wouldn't want your fiancée to hear you utter profanities."

"He is NOT my FIANCEE!"

"Who's Josie's fiancée?" Sam asked directly behind them, causing them both to jump. His dark blue eyes lit up with evil delight at having scared his friends. His curly light brown hair was neatly tied back in a low ponytail as was the fashion.

"Sam!" Josephine cried out in shock, anger, and happiness all at once.

"Actually, no, Captain Norrington is her betrothed." Richard stated cheerfully, watching Josephine's countenance change.

"He's NOT my FIANCEE! I'd NEVER marry anyone even remotely like him. 'Sides, you've got your own betrothed to worry about."

"What's this?" Sam asked puzzled, though his eyes were still laughing. "Josephine's not engaged, which is most probable as no one would want to marry such a loudmouthed girl," Josephine stuck out her tongue "and Richard is betrothed? I'm never told anything!"

"Aye, especially when you make sarcastic comments like that," Josephine answered in good humor. "No, I'm not engaged and Richard is betrothed to your sister!"  
"My sister?" Sam asked in shock, turning towards Richard in disbelief.

"Aye," Richard mumbled, not willing to meet Sam's gaze as his ears burned again.

Sam stared wide-eyed at Josephine who confirmed the mumbled admission. His face turning to one of supreme joy, Sam clapped Richard hard on the back.

"Catherine deserves no better, mate." Sam congratulated to an astonished Richard. "Just don't be breaking her heart, or I'll break your limbs."

"No truer threat from a brother-in-law." Richard grinned back, his confidence restored.

Josephine hung back a bit, feeling awkward in this moment that was not meant for her. As the boys were busy with congratulations, Josephine noticed a flowing black mane atop a cheery green calico.

"Catherine!" She called towards the black mane as it flipped around to reveal a tanned face with startling features. The girl flashed a brilliant smile which matched her gleaming ocean eye that was uncannily identical to her brother's. She dashed over in an unladylike fashion, clutching her skirts high and swinging her basket wildly. Richard was staring in awe at his beloved bounding over to them with her hair fanning about her face and never thought he'd seen anyone so beautiful.

She gave Josephine a quick hug when she arrived and smiled to her brother and Richard, her eyes lingering on him, an unspoken question told in her glance. Richard smiled in response, his whole face glowing.

"It's alright, they know." He answered. "We should probably go ask your father now while I still have some courage left with me!"

"Aye, truer words were never spoken." Sam replied happily, noticing the joy and nervousness spreading over their faces. "You should honestly hurry, his courage leaves in seconds!"

"I know, so I suppose I'll have to do the talking and catch you when you faint, right?" Catherine asked teasingly to her betrothed.

"Are you sure you're strong enough for it?" He teased back.

"Stronger than you. I'm not afraid of Father."

"Yes, but he won't rip off your head if he's displeased."

"Father won't do that, he'd have Sam do it!"

"So now you're all against me!"

"We're thicker than blood! And I'll have no qualms obeying Father if it means inflicting pain!"

"Never a truer mate than honest Sam!"

"All this talk, and yet we haven't moved an inch. I think a certain lover is stalling."

"Thanks for the observation, Josie. Come, you. If you want to marry me, ye'd better get moving."

"Bossy, bossy, bossy."

"Ye'd better get used to it, you're marrying me!"

"Aye, I know it. I'll become an alcoholic!"

"Psst! Catherine! He still hasn't moved!"

"Come on!" Brazen Catherine ordered her future husband, grabbing him squarely by the arm and dragging him along. Within a few paces he got his bearings and they continued towards the Parker cottage, but walking calmly. Sam and Josephine stood a few seconds stunned by the suddenness of their departure, but sprang forward in pursuit at the same moment. They kept a few paces behind the couple, giving them time to finalize their plans for approaching Mr. Parker. They laughed conspiratorially at the lovers who kept gazing into each other's eyes.

Upon reaching the cottage, the couple left to perform their duty after hurried whispers of good luck. Sam and Josephine, deciding that the pair should ask all by themselves, continued walking along the road which would soon bring them to the harbor. They could not help but wonder aloud as to how their friends were fairing, though they both knew they would be accepted.

"It would be grand if they got married, wouldn't it?'' Josephine mused. "We're all growing up, I guess. Which reminds me, Richard never did tell me who _your_ fiancée is. Come, if you can trust a loudmouth like Richard, you can surely trust a loudmouth like me."

Sam gave his quiet smile. "Can't tell you, Josie."

"Why not?" She replied indignantly.

"Because, what use is there until she agrees? As far as I can tell, I'm chasing the moon. Not a very easy task."

"True, but _who_ is it?"  
"I'm not going to tell, Josie. You're going to have to learn some patience."

"Saint Samuel teaching me life's lessons again. It's nice to know one cannot be trusted," she continued bitterly.

"It's not that. I don't want everyone making a large fuss over something that doesn't exist. You know Mother, she always wants to know what were all up to. The fact that Richard and Catherine remained secret so long is a shock."

"Yer just saying that because you had no idea."

"Partly," he grinned. "Sorry to change the subject, but you start working Monday, correct?"

"Aye," she replied questioningly.

"I was just making sure. We have a lovely shipment coming in on Tuesday."

"Joy," came the toneless response.

"Just forewarning you. And remember to bring your dinner, I rather like eating all of mine."

"That happened only twice when I pitched in while your father was away."

"So I'm telling you I enjoy all my dinner."

"You are so generous."

"So how was Victoria's? Did your fiancée join you?"

"For the last time, he's NOT my bloody FIANCEE!"

"Right, right, so sorry," He replied sarcastically, easily immune to her piercing glare.

Josephine preceded to relate all the misadventures and grievances of the previous night, along with a factual update as to how happy and content her sister was. She dwelled in more detail with Sam as he had always been her favorite confidant. Catherine was a fun girl, though quite content with the domestic role she knew would be her fate. Josephine, however, was a black sheep.

"Good Lord, all this marrying and hinting of betrothals makes me long for the more carefree days when we could do as we pleased and society had little care for us."

"Except when the Governor poked around."

"I try to block out those fond memories of him declaring to Mother that if my wild ways were not cured, I'd run off and shame the family. This he tells Mother who is happily married to a blacksmith! Always went on over the perfect child Victoria was too, perfect for those sniveling officers."

"I can't detect any resentment in you," Sam teased as they neared the edge of the harbor.

Josephine did not reply. Instead, she stared hungrily out to sea, oblivious of Sam's words. The hypnotic waves woke the roving spirit the rested just within her blood, springing to life at the sight of the ocean, the salty breeze, and the roaring of the waves. Sam studied her face and noticed it all. She was a wanderer, there was no doubt about that. What worried him was whatever rash plan she would undertake after being stuck so long in tiny Port Royal.

The intense hold of the feeling slowly dissipated, but still pulsated through her body. It had awaken again, though stronger than ever before. She took in the sight of the glorious sun surrounded by her court of clouds, preparing to make her final descent and bathe the land in hues of red. Her dark eyes traveled over to Sam and were startled to see them so intently on her face.

"You're going to leave us." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No...Not for awhile, anyway. I've nowhere to go... Just this town." She looked wistfully back out to sea, at the beckoning waves and their enchanting song. Breaking her gaze, she turned to Sam with a bright smile. "'Sides, I should miss all the fun with Richard and Catherine!"

"I'm sure there'll be much fun to be had." He replied, still trying to sort out her response.

"We should head back, I'm sure whatever danger there was to be had has passed."

Agreeing, Sam turned around and strolled back towards the road, Josephine following closely behind. Arriving again on the firm road instead of the slippery sand, they continued along it, their shadows stretching before them.

"What have you been doing with Richard all day?" Sam asked benignly, noticing that her glittering sword was hanging at her side.

"Not very quick, today, are we?" She teased. "We were having some fun sword playing. I beat him four times in a row, in front of all the stable hands! You should have seen their faces, it was rich!"

"What was the prize?'

"Rum, what else?" Noticing Sam's look, she continued. "Come off it, is Saint Samuel going to preach the vileness of drink too?"  
"No, but you really shouldn't be drinking, Josie. It ain't right."

"A bottle or two won't hurt me. If you men can do it, why can't the women?"

Sam decided playing mum was the best option here. Their views on drinks varied considerably. He preferred a drink or two on a happy occasion, but he seriously wondered if she'd stop at just one or two.

"I know you too well, Sam. I'm not about to get drunk. Winning a few bottles ain't going to make me a tavern wench."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then come, be the joyful, joking Sam again. This somber talk is tedious. Look, we're almost to the cottage. Who knows what drama has unfolded?"

Josephine's suspenseful moment was ruined by little red clad Maria flinging open the loft shudders and hanging out the window.

"Sam! Josie!" She called in ecstasy, waving her hands wildly to attract their attention.

"What news, Maria?" Sam called to his youngest sister.

"Catherine's getting married! To Richard!" She shrieked in girlish delight. As they neared they discerned another voice harshly scolding Maria who paid no head. "They're in the kitchen!"

"We're coming in!" Sam replied, leading Josephine into the door.

As they entered the modest cottage, they were immediately hailed into the kitchen. Catherine sprang up and hugged and kissed her friend who congratulated with the same. Richard could not peel his eyes away from his wife-to-be. Sam was immediately attacked by his half-hysterical mother and jubilant father. There was much shouting and laughing and hugging, mainly as Mrs. Parker could not bear to leave her daughter. They were all swept into the joyous matter as Josephine hung aloof at the doorway. Though she was friends with all, she was not blood, and this occasion was not meant for her. Feeling awkward, she edged silently out of the house knowing no one had noticed her disappearance.

Stepping out into the dazzling Caribbean sunset, a smile adorned her face as she thought of their happiness and all she'd have to tell at home. The image of the scene she had just left ingrained itself in her memory. A house full of children, all excited at the announcement of the first marriage in the family. Remorse welled up as she realized she'd never have that. All she had was a sister who was becoming more like a stranger and she had done nothing to allay that. Guilt rose up as she dwelled on the truth. She'd never have a brother to protect her as Catherine had. Was she envious? Indeed she was, envious of their large family, the tight bond the siblings shared. Silly notions, she thought, but they would not go away. She was half-way home when a voice halted her meditations.

"Josie!"

She turned around and confirmed her suspicions. Sam was but four paces behind her, his eyes shadowed with worry.

Stopping right beside her he asked, "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I didn't figure it was a moment for me to share."

"But you're a close friend to all of us, Josie."

"Aye, but in occasions like this, blood runs thicker."

"We were all surprised when you left, you gave us quite a scare."

"It's Port Royal, Sam. Nothing happens here save for a few drunks laying out in the streets. I have my cutlass, the sun's still out, and I'm perfectly safe, so you all worried for nothing." She replied bitterly, turning away from him and continuing home.

"What's the matter, Josie? Something's bothering you." Sam persisted, easily blocking her way in a few quick strides.

"It is nothing of importance, Sam, I just wish to go home. I'm dead tired and I'm sure Mother will enjoy this news."

Sam looked at her unconvinced. She sighed in exasperation, shoved around him and marched quickly home. He did not go after her, but watched and made sure she arrived safely. Then he circled around and returned to the joyous cottage that had never noticed his absence.

* * *

_Congratulations! You made it! Please drop a review if you are so inclined or just speed away, whatever floats your boat, or sinks it. But I got a new shipment of rum for anyone who leaves one..._


	4. All In A Day's Work

_Sorry for the long wait in updating. Evil, evil finals. Anyway, both the parts with Will take place before the part with Josephine. A little confusing, but I'm sure everyone can handle it! Sorry for the odd format, but Fanfiction doesn't seem to want to cooperate today..._

**All In A Day's Work**

Days later, the Pearl had docked in Tortuga, and Will was taken to the best--and only--infirmary there was on the island. The only doctor had told Jack that it could take weeks and maybe months for Will's wounds to heal, and even then, he wasn't sure if Will would be able to walk properly. He would, for some time, however, have to walk on a crutch, and could not be walking for too long. This news had only put more of a damper on Will's already very depressed mood, and not knowing of Jack's plan to take him straight back home, he had decided to write a letter to his family.

Sitting up in his small cot in the large and crowded infirmary, Will pulled out a small piece of parchment and taking the ink and quill he had been given, started to write.

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I am not so pleased to inform you that while on the trail of the Vengeance, we had a run in with another pirate ship. Although we won the battle, I was serverely injured. Please do not fret over me, love, because the wonderful doctors here and the infirmary have told me that I will get better._

_I miss you so much it is hard to put it in words. I now feel guilty for leaving you at home with Josie, knowing that you may have wanted to come as well. I promise that I will make it up to you upon my return home._

_How are the girls doing, by the way? How is the married life treating Victoria? I do hope Josie hasn't gotten herself into any kind of trouble. I miss them so._

_Jack sends his greetings, at least that's what I can decipher from his drunken slurring. I should've guess that's how he'd be the entire time we are here in Tortuga...Drunk._

_I love you with all my heart and all my being, and I cannot wait to see you once again. I wish that we find this 'Vengeance' soon so I may return home to you and the girls._

_Please write back, I'm sure that the letter will find me some how._

_Love,_

_William Turner, Junior_

He read over the letter a few more times, making sure that it sounded just right before he sealed it. After writing Elizabeth's name and address he tucked it inside his pillow case to give to Jack later upon his return. Then, he wrote a second letter, one that Elizabeth would be able to share with his daughters without the secret slipping:

_My dear family,_

_While on our way to (Enter random Carribean city), we had a bit of a run in with one of the very few pirate ships that are left. We tried to avoid contact with the ship as best we could, but they were much the faster. Being a mere merchant ship, we had very little arms and had to use every able man to battle off the pirates. We won, but at a great cost._

_I regret to inform you all that I was injured, but only slightly. We had to stop at the only nearest port--unfortunately it was Tortuga, the pirate haven--and we shall stay here until the rest of the injured parties, and myself, are healed enough for us to continue with our journey._

_Now, onto more pleasant news, shall we?_

_The sights on the ship make me speechless, the wonderful sunsets, the breathtaking views of the ocean--I'm sure you'd all enjoy yourselves greatly, especially you, Josie. I do hope you are behaving for your mother--I don't want to hear you are causing trouble the minute I leave Port Royal. (But that doesn't mean you can't cause a litte) _

_Only joking, Elizabeth._

_Anyway, please feel free to write to me, I'm sure it will reach me in Tortuga. _

_I love you all very dearly,_

_Your father,_

_William Turner, Junior_

He folded this letter as well, and sealed it, adressing it to his entire family, before stuffing it in the pillowcase with his other letter. Sighing deeply in pure frustration, he fell back against his pillows, staring meekly at the ceiling, drifting off into a daydream of what may happen the day he told the girls the truth.

That he was a pirate, not a blacksmith.

Groaning in antisipation, he closed his eyes and rolled over, sleep being one of the things he did to take his mind off of things, as they wouldn't let him drink in the infirmiry

"William!" Jack's voice came from the door, it caught Will by suprise, not expecting to see Jack so soon. The Captain made his way over to Will, and for the first time since arriving he seemed a bit sober. Will sat up, looking at Jack expectantly.

"Jack," Will nodded, waiting to hear what the Captain had to say.

"I just spoke with a really nice nurse over there," He jerked his head side-ways in the direction of a woman nurse who was rebandaging a little boy's arm. Will shook his head, smirking with disbelief of his friend's actions. "She says ye'll be good to go in about another week or so. Well, I got to thinkin' and I think it'd be best if I took ye back to Port Royal." He held up his hands to keep Will from interrupting him, "I'll come back fer ye in a few weeks, an' Elizabeth can come if she really wants to..."

"What about the 'Vengeance'?" Will asked him, "You'll lose the trail..."

"Will, ye are no good to me injured, so ye might as well go home...And as fer the Vengeance, Captain Henry can wait at the moment..." He brushed off the comment.

"So ye know where he is?"

"No, but I got a hunch," Jack told Will, "And that's as good as I'm gonna get with Captain Henry, he's a bit o' a thinker...He likes to confuse..."

Will nodded, thinking about it for a second. "Jack, I can't go home," he finally told him.

"Why not?"

"You see, when the girls were five, Josephine first showed an interest in pirates. She used to play pirates with our neighbor's boy, Sam Parker. Victoria, however, showed a great disliking in them. Elizabeth and I felt that they had a right to know, but Elizabeth's father protested, saying that it wouldn't do them any good."

"So ye're tellin' me ye've never told them the story?" Will nodded.

"Don't you get it? If I go home injured, Josie and Victoria will want to know what happen. I don't know why, but I don't think I'm ready to tell them the truth...I just don't want them to hate me for lying to them for the past 18 years." Will sighed, leaning back once again. He furrowed his brow in deep thought, but was interrupted, however when Jack spoke up.

"I think, if ye don't mind me saying," Jack started, "That the two of ye--Elizabeth and ye, I mean--should tell 'em everything from the very beginning."

"Do you think we should tell them about Elizabeth's father?" Will asked Jack, "Tell them that it was his idea?"

"I think you should tell 'em it was his idea originally, but don't point fingers, that ain't nice," Jack smirked.

"Guess I got a lot of thinking to do," Will sighed.

"Ye got that right," Jack laughed, standing up.

"If you're going out, can you mail these for me?" Will asked, taking out the letters again, "It should explain everything to Elizabeth. and the girls."

"Aye," Jack nodded, taking the letters and pocketing them, "Now if ye'll excuse me, they got a pint o' rum at the tavern with me name on it..."

**Back In Port Royal**

The days seemed unbearable when Will first left, yet somehow they lived and became busy. Elizabeth was employed at Oceanside manor, the estate of a very wealthy merchant. She was a tutor there in order to make ends meet since her and Will refused to ask her father for money. The Governor did help, he covered any doctor's visit and any clothing. He did not want his granddaughters dressing like..._common folk! _The horror and shame! Will had left some money and an apprentice in the smithy. However, the apprentice did not have to share the money he made while Will was away and he clung to that. So Elizabeth resumed worked as a tutor and Josephine started working in the general store that Sam's family ran. She got paid a fair amount and because she was a diligent worker, there weren't any problems, even though she was a girl. Their days began to have more order again. The high points were the letters that Will sent and replying to them. Of course there was the ball to look forward to, but Josephine did not like thinking about that.

A low groan escaped her lips as Josephine cracked her eyes open, only to realize that a stray ray of burning sunlight landed right on them. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut and desperately wished to roll over and sleep for hours like her heavy body wished to do. However, duty called its ceaseless command and Josephine grumbled, pulling herself up to a sitting position. She moaned again as she tightly clutched her head to try and stop the pounding. Images flashed before her as her head continued to throb more forcefully. _Oh God!... I only had two_ _more bottles than normal and I didn't get drunk, just a bit tipsy._ She swung her legs over the side of her bed and reluctantly resigned herself to stand up and face the day. Obstinately ignoring the endless, pulsing pain in her head, Josephine, after stumbling blindly and cursing at the night table when she banged her foot, managed to light a candle. In the flickering light mixed with the lone tiny ray of sunshine that sneaked through her minuscule window, she found a plain navy dress to wear, thin stockings and well-worn shoes. The corset occupied its usual spot: at the bottom of the closet, buried under a heap of clothes. After finding her favorite apron torn, she cursed again, yet still put it on as she refused to wear her other apron that was permanently flat from starch.

Taking the candle, she walked carefully down the stairs into the kitchen and was surprised to see her mother bustling about at the stove. Normally Josephine had to drag her mother out of bed, with the help of a cup of water.

"Good morning, Mother," Josephine greeted cheerfully, inwardly wincing as her head drummed louder.

"Oh, good morning, darling," Elizabeth called gaily, not looking up from the whistling tea pot. "Did you wash up?"

"I was just about to," Josephine replied convincingly enough. _How come they always know. _She scowled as she made her way over to the pail of water and grimaced as she washed her face with the awful smelling soap they had made. She glanced at the small cracked mirror and noticed that her eyes were still a bit bloodshot, not to mention the circles underneath them. _Let's hope she doesn't notice._ When she returned to the kitchen, she found two steaming bowls of porridge on the table and tea being poured by her singing mother.

"I give up, Mother," Josephine questioned slyly. "What has gotten you into such a fine mood so early in the day? Have those spoiled little brats caught the measles?"

"If only!" Elizabeth exclaimed laughing. "No, your father's letter should be here today."

"Ah, and how much of your reply have you written?" Josephine asked smiling.

"Only a page and a half," Elizabeth replied looking sheepish, but she had that sarcastic glint in her eye.

"Only a page and a half!" Josephine half admonished. "I'm ashamed of you, Mother! I thought you'd be a better wife to your poor husband!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! What a horrible wife I am! Only a page and a half!"

The two burst out in a fit of mad laughter. Remembering the time, they quickly calmed down and continued eating.

"Josie?" Elizabeth asked in a slow, questioning voice.

"Yes, Mother?" _She's noticed, dammit, she knows!_

Where exactly did you go last night with Richard and Catherine? 'The White Swan', wasn't it?"

"Yes." Josephine replied, uncertain as to where her mother was going with these questions.

"So how much did you drink, then?"

"Only a few bottles more than usual." Josephine replied truthfully. She quickly added more as Elizabeth's jaw set and embers of anger began to flicker in her eyes. "I wasn't drunk, Mother, just a bit tipsy. I was myself the whole time."

"Josie, have you no sense?" Elizabeth admonished with perfect sternness, though without raising her voice. "You have a job, responsibility. You can't go off every night with your friends, especially if you're getting drunk!"

"Mother, I was not drunk! We hardly ever go to taverns anyway. Besides, after spending all of Saturday ogling over dresses and fabrics with 'Tory and her slimy friend, I needed to be myself."

"Being yourself doesn't mean getting drunk."

"Mother, I wasn't drunk!"

Elizabeth's frigid eyes were narrow and her stern, disapproving face glared at Josephine from across the wooden table. Refusing to acknowledge her daughter's last outburst, she continued to calmly eat her porridge as she deliberately removed her piercing glare from Josephine. Her disapprovement and disappointment hung around the room like a voluminous cloak, binding and choking Josephine into its many folds. Nothing abated Josephine's exasperation and her misery tripled steadily. She followed her mother's lead and forced down the porridge that stuck in her throat.

The minutes ticked slowly by on the wind-up clock that rested above the mantle. Elizabeth finished her meal and calmly rose from the table, placing her dishes in the sink. She scurried around the cottage gathering all her books and supplies. Grabbing her cloak and hat from the peg on the wall and placing her things in a large wicker basket, she hurriedly rushed out the door.

"Good bye, Josie," Elizabeth called, walking as fast as a woman in a corset can.

"'Bye, Mother," Josephine called back before quickly washing the dishes. With those done, she spent a few minutes tidying up and then, locking the door, walked out into an early Caribbean morning. The brilliant fire-orange sun graced the sky as she hailed good morning to the world. Clouds rimmed in pastels brightened joyously, eagerly awaiting for their daily journey. Birds were singing in the air and mottled dogs scrounged the town fighting beggars for scraps thrown out into the street. As it was almost seven, many common people were out rushing to their own jobs while drunken men swaggered around after a night at the taverns, until reaching home, or the middle of the street.

"Hey, ye pretty little wench," a large drunken bloke slurred to Josephine. "How's 'bout spending a little fun time wit' me, eh?"

Before Josephine could retort, the man passed out, his head landing heavily on her foot. After wrenching her foot free, Josephine took a great deal of care treading on the man before continuing on. She reached the store without any other incident. Stepping inside, she met a cheerful Mr. Parker, Sam's father, whistling while he cleaned the counter. Sam was behind him stocking the rickety wooden shelves that covered the wall behind the counter. On seeing Josephine, Mr. Parker's face broke into a wide grin.

"Well, good morning Miss Josephine," he greeted as he waved to her, his dirty rag dancing in his hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Parker," Josephine replied with a deep bow and an air of playful dignity. "I see we are being formal this morning, sir."

"Oh, yes. Where are my manners?" Mr. Parker asked with a ridiculously low bow and gesturing wildly with his rag. "May I have the honor of introducing a fine young man, my son of course, to your acquaintance, miss."

"Good morning, my fair lady," Same stated cordially with a bow as ridiculous as his father's. "Mr. Samuel James Parker at your service."

"Good morning Mr. Parker," Josephine replied smiling while curtsying absurdly herself.

"Forgive me one moment, miss. I must readjust this ridiculous wig that makes me look like a fool and straighten my bright red coat. Now, I shall pander to you unmercifully for hours and expect you to be infatuated with my ravishing self."

Josephine burst out laughing. The motions he went through and the seriousness were exactly like Captain Norringtion that she could not help it.

"Unfortunately, 'tis way too true," she gasped through her laughter.

"Come you two, there's work to be done," Mr. Parker intervened noticing Sam about to continue.

"Of course, how could we ever forget," Josephine replied winking to Sam as she grabbed the broom and began sweeping. Sam went back to stocking the shelves, every so often glancing at a chestnut head that was weaving around the store.

"Josie!"

"Aye, Mr. Parker."

"When you're done cleaning, I need your help back here."

"Very well," she replied, putting back the broom and taking another rag.

Josephine soon finished dusting and went into the back where she found towers of wooden barrels and crates. She looked at Mr. Parker with eyes wide in amazement.

"I'll need you and Sam to put all these goods away. Our ship came in yesterday. Think ye can handle it?"

Glancing back at the endless piles, her pride rose and she responded confidently. "Of course."

Mr. Parker chuckled to himself as he walked away. _A lot of spirit in that girl. _

In the back room, Josephine struggled with the crates. She was somewhat tall, but the tops of the towers were just out of her reach. Kicking the nearest tower, she cursed in frustration.

"That's not very ladylike, you know," Sam said grinning. "Do you need help?"

"Yes," she admitted grudgingly, glaring at the accursed crates.

"Are you sick?" Sam asked with a look of concern. "Because I believe I just heard Josephine Turner actually _admitting_ that she needs help."

"Don't make me hurt you, Samuel," Josephine shot back sarcastically.

Sam smiled and brought down the highest crates effortlessly. He placed them around Josephine, who, pretending to be annoyed, turned her back to him and started emptying the nearest crate which contained cartons of tea. She took as many cartons as she could carry in her torn apron and walked past Sam, making sure he wasn't trying to trip her as he and Richard loved to do. When she was done putting them on the shelves, she came back and found Sam still bringing down crates. After a quick glance at him, she went back to her crate full of tea.

"What, still no thank you?" Sam asked teasingly, his eyes grinning over another crate. "I expected better from the Governor's own granddaughter."

"You expect too much. And ye better watch yerself, you're treading on dangerous ground, Sam," she retorted warningly, though with a small smirk.

"I still think I deserve a thank you," Sam replied reaching forward and tugging a lock of her hair. How she hated that! She whirled around, her hand opened, ready to slap him. However, Sam had anticipated her reaction and caught her hand in his. Josephine was bewildered and let her guard down. Sam grinned and pushed her lightly backwards, toppling her into the nearest crate.

"SAMUEL JAMES PARKER!" Josephine screamed in astonishment through her laughter. "You get me out, now!"

"You still haven't said thank you."

"Argh," she sighed, trying to keep a straight face. She groped for something on the floor to throw. A bar of soap found its way into her hand and she flung it straight at his face.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed rubbing his forehead where the soap had hit him. "I forgot you had good aim."

"Well now you remember. Get me out!"

"I'm still waiting."

"Fine!" she spat in defeat. Then she adopted the tone of a child reciting her lessons. "Thank you oh wonderful Sam for getting down those awfully heavy crates for poor little me."

"See, that wasn't so hard," Sam replied grinning, giving her his hand to pull her out. Standing up, Josephine straightened her dress and found Sam desperately trying to contain his laughter..

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Your...hair," he gasped.

Josephine's hands instantly flew to her hair and she quickly found a mirror and started laughing herself. Her hair was disheveled with straw poking out everywhere at odd angles and a wide variety of items tangled in it.

"If only the Governor could see me," she said, sending them both into anther burst of laughter.

"Josie!" Mr. Parker exclaimed in shock. He had not expected to see that when he came back to see what was delaying them. "What in the blazes happened?"

"Nothing, just a bit of fun," she replied, trying to keep a straight countenance.

"Well, clean up and get back to work You'll have enough time for play." With that, Mr. Parker stalked back into the store, grumbling as he went. _They're nothing better than schoolchildren!_

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Josephine ordered Sam, waking him from his reverie as he still continued to stare at the spot his father just vacated. He promptly came over and after about ten minutes of struggle, Josephine at last looked decent. A pile of straw, three teabags, an ivory comb, and a quill lay on the floor after they had been released from her thick hair. They went back to work and managed, with difficulty, to behave until dinner.

"Bloody hell!" Josephine exclaimed after rummaging through her things. "I forgot my dinner."

"Again?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Well, you could starve, or take mine."

"I'll starve."

"Suit yourself," he replied taking a huge bite of his sandwich and looking positively ridiculous.

"You gluttonous pig!" she reproached, laughing while helping herself to the other half of his sandwich. Sam made an alarmed face and quickly tried to swallow.

"You miserable, little thief! Taking my sandwich, eh? I'll have you hanged!" he cried jokingly.

"Really," she replied nonchalantly. "Well, might as well enjoy my last meal."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "You are definitely one of a kind."

"I know. Do you think I'd want to be just like those pathetic little things whose sole mission in life is to marry high and get rich?"

"No, of course not. I know you better than that. Speaking of scheming little things, you're going to that ball, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I shudder just thinking about it. A whole evening dancing in ridiculous shoes with Captain Norrignton not giving me a minute's peace. Oh, what fun!"

"Rather you than me," Sam replied happily.

Josephine shot him a look which set him laughing again. They passed their dinner in that fashion, two friends laughing and chatting with occasional disruptions from odious customers. Mr. Parker soon returned and they were back stocking shelves. Soon enough, the day was over and the work finally done.

"Josie! Can I see you for a moment?" Mr. Parker called again from his back room.

"Just a minute, sir. Let me get my things," she called back, fumbling as she tied up her shawl so nothing would fall out.

"Yes, sir. What is it?" she asked as she arrived.

"Sam said you were going to the ball on Monday, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, what time will you need to be leaving?"

"Umm, I think about four. Victoria and Edward will be picking us up at five-thirty."

"Only an hour and a half to get ready for a ball! My daughters take that long to get ready to go down the street!"

Josephine laughed. "Surely they're not that bad."

"You'd be surprised," he stated dryly. "When do you want to make up the time?"

"How about Wednesday?"

"Wednesday... That will work. Sam can stay late with you. I don't trust young ladies alone with all those drunks roaming about."

"Sounds wonderful. Is that all, sir?"

"No, Anne was wondering if you and your mother would like to have supper with us this Friday. It's Maria's birthday."  
"I'll ask Mother, but I think we will be able to come. Should we bring anything besides a present?"

"No, just the present will be fine."  
"Very well, sir. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Josephine walked happily towards the door, where she was stopped by Sam.

"I suppose you are going to insist on walking me home again, right?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes," came the simple reply as they walked through the door. The sun was setting over the harbor, casting blazing trails of fire across the innocent blue sky.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, but what about those evil drunks."

"I'll bash their skulls in."

"With what?"

"A hammer."

"But you don't have one."

"Fine, I'll use you instead."

"How can you if I'm not there?"

"But you are now, so I'd use you."

"But what if I wasn't there?"

"I'd find a hammer that didn't talk."

"Very funny."

"I thought so," she replied victoriously with a wide grin. Fairly soon they arrived at her cottage since it was not far away.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Sam. Good night."

"Good night, Josie."

She stepped into the house and shut the door, leaving Sam on the steps. He turned, hands in his pockets, and walked home in the ever deepening dusk. Inside their snug cottage, Josephine placed her things up in her room and then set about attempting to make supper. She was still a novice at cooking, a fact aptly proved by the several cuts she received while chopping potatoes. Toiling in the hot, steamy kitchen, Josephine eagerly dreamed of sitting on the cool shore watching the tide change. A foul, charred smell broke her from her daydream and she realized that meat was burning. She whisked it out of the fire, sending forth a tirade of curses as Elizabeth strolled in the door letting in a breath of the fresh, salty breeze.

Laughing, Elizabeth set down her things and rushed over to rescue the meat from her furious daughter.

"Calm down, Josie, it's just some meat," Elizabeth said soothingly as she eased the pot out of Josephine's tight grasp. Setting the heavy pot on the stove, Elizabeth stirred it throughly and pronounced her judgment. "It hasn't been burnt that much, just a little bit around the edges. It'll taste just fine."

"Come on, Mother, we both know I'll never be a decent cook, so let's have the whole truth. I know it's worse than that, the entire pot was smoking!" Josephine replied with a touch of bitterness.

"I'm not sparing you the grisly details, Josie. It really isn't all that bad, take a look."

Josephine leaned hesitantly over the pot and was greatly surprised to see meat that actually looked edible. She turned a stunned gaze up to her mother.

Elizabeth laughed again. "See, you're not hopeless! Or drunk, for that matter."

Josephine grinned joyfully knowing she had been forgiven. "At least not yet!"

"Josie..."

**Tortuga**

YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" Jack shouted, swinging his arms wildly as he sang along with the other pirates in the tavern. "AND REALLY BAD EGGS!" He shouted all the louder--funny how those are the only parts of the song he remembers... He fell backwards back into his seat, pointing at Gibbs...or what he thought was Gibbs..."You!" he shouted at a large barrel, "ORDER ME ANOTHA' PINT YE SCAVOUROUS DOG!" He laughed stupidly to himself as he pounded his hand on the table. Suddenly, the smell of smoke came to him and he stood up, yelling, "FIRE IN TH' HOLE! GET OUT OF HERE--THE PLACE IS ON FIRE!" He ran clumsily from the tavern, looking right and left as if figuring out which way would be safer. He went to the left, although at a slower pace as his mind was spinning. He looked around him and saw that some pirates were having a bon-fire in the middle of an alley way. Rum was being shared, and songs were being sung, so Jack decided that would be a good place to seek haven.

"Hold it!" One of the other pirates, obviously drunk, exclaimed. "To join this 'ere fire, ye got t' add somefin' to it."

"O' course!" Jack told him, slapping the man on the back. "It wouldn't be a true bon-fire if ol' Cap'n Jack didn't add somefin' t' it..." He patted himself down, trying to find something he could add when his hands felt some loose articles of paper. He took them out and glanced at them, but in his drunken state, he couldn't make out the handwriting on them, or what they said for that matter. "IN THEY GO!" He told them all quite loudly, dropping the papers in the fire. "A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" He shouted before he passed out cold, right there, as the fire blazed on and the pirates continued their party, as if nothing at all had happened...

_And with that happy note, review!_


End file.
